Learn To Breathe
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Marron Juu Chestnut, fifteen year old anti-social blogger with quite the intellectual mindset. The homeschooled girl is now forced into normal high school, not welcoming her transitioning all that great. Even though she herself tries to fight her personality shifts and own mental battles, will she even be able to survive the mix of it all? (Marron-Centric Story, T for Language.)
1. Prologue: Welcome To My Life

_**Learn to Breathe **_

_**Prolouge: **Welcome To My Life  
_

**A/N: **This fanfiction, is mostly dedicated to the millennial generation. This story really drifts away from all the drama and romance, and really just focuses on life. Romance will be here and there, but it won't be such a main topic neither will it be showy. As it is my main goal in this story to drift very far from the norm of fanfictions I've seen. It's focusing around a very under appreciated character, Marron. I want to flesh her out as a character. The story itself will be half Diary-esque feel half normal story. This chapter, really is her intro as a person and character and giving you to what I hope is a good insight to her mind. Enough of my never-ending rambling. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Blog #1- A bit about me._

Resurface, then sink.

Repeat those steps until true satisfaction if obtained. And...if it isn't, then it's simply because true satisfaction is something you haven't realized you have.

It didn't take me that long to learn that life lesson. Yet again, something you learn from experience and not from another scolding you'd receive from level-headed parent who so desperately tried to warn you _not _to go there and do that. We know that feeling, you and I both. It's funny. You know, the way everything just works. Parents scold you, warn you about stuff you want to do...and we still do them. Let it alone be to simply just touch a hot stove or go to well...more extreme sorts of things.

I'm going to lay it on the table now that I am no smartass trying to make a quirky kind-of thing. Because, honestly...who hasn't seen that load of bull over and over? Seriously, get almost any teen high school romance novels, T.V Shows, etc. Where does that stuff even come from? Do people really live like that? I guess I just wouldn't know...now would I. Then again, I do live in a remote island far away from any _sane _civilization.

A household literally composed of a cast of ranging personas. From unbelievably perverted to a stoic whom prefers to distance herself from the rest of the freak show family. But I guess one freak show family must have more families who share likeliness in their households. Us Chestnut's were most likely the most normal of the bunch. It did help that none of us had alien warrior blood coursing through our veins. The Briefs, well they are an insane bunch. The Sons however probably took the said title of most 'freaky'.

Though really who am I to judge. I'm an only child living in the middle of nowhere with the same people for well...my entire fifteen years. I did envy the other families however. Reasons were pretty crystal clear, The Briefs' were insanely rich anything you want they have. The Son's, even if there is an occasional drift or split between them, always have been very down to Earth people. How rare is that though? A down to Earth person in our world day-to-day?

I guess you could say Goten Son is down-to-Earth...ish. His best friend Trunks Briefs does live the life that most people _wish _they lead. Such as myself, Marron Chestnut. I don't say it out loud though. It sort of just comes off so strange. Saying things such as, "Man, I want to live your life." _to me, _sounds strange. Though secretly opulence is a lust everyone has, and it consumes them that they'd do anything for it. Everyone I know is just extremely materialistic. That isn't a negative nor positive comment really. Because, I think it's human to desire things, objects. If we find it cool or nice or cute, we're going to want it so what's the big deal?

Opulence...the word sounds so nice and lives up to its definition.

But I need to look things through a realistic point of view right? Because high expectations only ever lead into disappointment. I always try to keep them low. Because quality in music, art, novelty and even human beings have degraded. Sure there are the glimmering stars of hope, those who are still...real. With a real dynamic personality, not stereotyped as the _'hot girl with a Kim K ass' _or _'hot guy with a said greek-god facial structure and chiseling muscles and abs'. _It's just so funny how I realize these things as I write them down. They just flow out.

Besides the very odd intro for my blog that I ultimately went completely off hand with, I guess this sums up who I am pretty well. I'm a girl who thinks a lot, I'm materialistic, I try to keep everything honest. I'm not trying to become the next Stephen Chbosky, who by the way, wrote _that _book. I won't even bother to explain who he is, anyone who stumbles on this journal would have the powerful internet to google it.

So-

* * *

Though short-lived the interruption was there, and it bothered her. Her father's voice intruded her eardrums and rang, even if the headphones in her ear blasted music loud enough to block just about anything. Pulling the spaghetti-like wires, the blonde craned her neck towards the wooden-white door and annoyed grunt emitting out of her throat. "What?!" The fifteen year old really wasn't in the mood for whatever chore she was about to do.

Seriously though, why did she of all people had to do these sort of tasks. "Marron Juu Chestnut I am not calling you again, get down here!" Oh man, her middle name? What did she even do! Turning the golden knob she swung the door open, her face scrunched up and she stepped down the creaky white floorboards of the staircase. "Three...Two..." The blonde leaned against the archway of the kitchen, running her tongue over her teeth. "Ah good, looks like you finally got out of that cave you call a room."

The blonde was just about to retaliate but Krillin cut her short, "Uh-Uh, no snappy comments young lady." Wagging his finger like a dog's tail right in her face. "Come on help with the dishes." The short-man stated as he dried his hands off with the red kitchen towel. After a short-lived whine the blonde grumbled and walked over to the sink rolling her sleeves up turning on the sink un-enthusiastically. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime as she tried to finish quickly. "So, we've thought about it,"

Marron's hands stiffened, this always means change. No, change wasn't good. That's the sort of stuff you shouldn't look forward too. "That maybe, you should start public school than be homeschooled." Krillin stated putting away the clean forks and spoons, "You need some friends too hun, I mean you are always locked away in that room of yours."

Marron shook her head annoyingly, pushing her black framed glasses back. "No!" She protested, "I don't want to start over somewhere new, ugh...don't you know that normal people are so boring." She grunted scrubbing down the white plate. "Like I just want to stay home and sleep all day, do I have to...I've been doing great here!"

Krillin frowned, his furry black mustache scratching against the bottom of nose, shaking his head just a bit. "Marron...please, you're a fifteen year-old anti-social who locks herself away from the rest of the world most of the time." He continued placing a plate down to look at his daughter who looked down at the plates, "Besides Goten and Trunks both go to that high school too, they're in your grade level as well...what's too worry?!"

Marron grunted and scrubbed the final plate not even looking back to her father. "Dad, why me though...you know I can't deal with change." She grumbled, "Especially after Eleven years of schooling, you expect me to actually be fine with all of this?" She asked annoyed, "I'm not used to all of this."

The short father clicked his tongue and shut the drawer. "My point exactly Marron!" He seemed really passionate in how he said that, "You are fifteen years old, we've been sheltering you from real experiences, experiences that can truly shape who you are." Krillin pointed out, leaning his elbows behind him. "So, wouldn't it be cool?" He asked, "I mean...come on Mar...we can't shelter you from everything forever." The black-haired father continued, black tresses shaking. "Besides the fact the high school already accepted you!"

Marron repeatedly shook her head until her bun loosed up and flopped down. Her disapproval was out of this world, yet she was not only scared of what she might find, she's scared of the stories she's heard. Jeez...no friends to have around either. Bra's a Freshman sure, and Pan's still in seventh. So other than those two idiots she had a freshman and a seventh grader...great. Marron grumbled and looked at her father than back to the fridge. "I'll think on it." Taking a coke bottle and chip bag the blonde marched up the stairs once again.

Stupid life, trying to throw more obstacles that could just so easily be avoidable if her parents understood her utter discomfort around people in general. She likes to observe no be part of it. Conversation is great with mutuals...strangers felt so off and distant. It all seemed so alien to her. Maybe life is telling her that she should really just get out there, I mean sure, she may have the views of the world from a very unique perspective...and she felt like no one understood that, maybe someone else did?

It...couldn't be that bad could it? Taking a bit out of the potato chip, she glanced at the ceiling. What to do? To fight against it or to not? After several consecutive minutes of glaring at the roof without a single fluttering thought; She looked back down to the unfinished page in the screen, tapping her finger against the plastic spacebar Then typed:

_"So...my name is Marron Juu Chestnut, welcome to the mess I like to call my life."_

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said...different. No, this will not have that much romance unless you all demand it straight up like crazy. This is an introduction to Marron really, I used many things I've seen others do and even my self. Basically an anti-social smartass who babbles a lot to a diary. But we see how much this begins to affect her life deeply later on. Stick around...you might just like it. Anyway, any tips to improve, constructive critique and such is always welcome! Especially now since I'm experimenting with this sort of writing. I tried to make Marron sound as realistic as possible. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. I: One Track Mind

_**Learn to Breathe**_

_**I: **One Track Mind  
_

**A/N: **Friendly reminder, I did change a couple of words in the first chapter being that I used diary instead of blog, and a couple of more things...nothing too serious though. This chapter will be a bit long, and my lack of a quick update was due to my terrible internet and the fact that my original 2.7K words did get erased completely after an entire day of work, but everything happens for reason as they say! On with the story!

* * *

_Blog #2 -_ Starting Over_  
_

I like to think that humanity isn't at its downfall. Yet, then again, remember how all my thoughts are pure lies. Humanity will inevitably wipe themselves out and there isn't a damn thing we can really do about it. Which, really is upsetting...but it's the truth; Wether you like it or not. Because this is the deal, we are born with the instinct to survive and if it means killing our own race off by pointless wars and acts of terrorism, then there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.

Though the question isn't how to stop it, but why can't we?

I believe the answer is quite simple. It's because, the one's that think how I do don't have the guts to speak out. Let me tell you, I don't have those guts either. But hey, eventually someone will speak out. Though that's the problem with humanity, we took more than two centuries to abolish slavery in most countries. That's sad. It's sad that voicing your opinion has actually become more simpler but now that we have this sort of freedom we can't use it.

Sure, I opine on different topics, but I have the feeling my opinion is never really heard. I'm practically convinced that our elders don't have the time to listen to this generation thinking that all this _"Rap" _and _"Drugs" _and _"Partying" _is corrupting the minds of teens. We're often seen as some odd separate species observed almost like mice, and it's like...speaking to us is such a complex and strange thing to do. When really, we're regular minded human beings.

The depiction teens have in the minds of other adults and media is quite...sad. We aren't some reckless, crazy rebels who smoke weed or snort a line. We're normal humans with independent thoughts. We all have our opinions that makes our personalities different. Some of us sour, some of us sweet. So to whatever elder reads this and has this particular question: "How exactly do I talk to my teen?"

Just know, we aren't some separate species of humans that needs analyzation through a million different angles. We're the same as you, inside and out. Though our minds are obviously destined for superior mentalities to yours don't fret, as we will bring this world for the better. Believe me, we aren't dumb, nor are we simple-minded. I've seen this throughout my entire first school day and see how, teachers and staff of that school can't understand us students.

You see I'm no expert in public schooling, I honestly just started and so far it hasn't been a pleasant trip...to say the least. With the fake smiles and see through personas...it's hard not to well, ponder on about. Everyone here isn't as lively as TV and Media really made high-schoolers out to the public. Most people there don't seem happy to actually be there, they're just plain annoyed. Well to the certain individuals I saw anyway. Cause, they seem to exclude others from tiny cliques and they seem to have a good time, well in occasion. I see them when they aren't around friends...they don't seem pretty happy.

There's where I can feel a bit of relation towards them. The utter loneliness is something I've grown to cope with through several sets of classic literature, you see I don't really plan on living the "Teenage Dream". Us teens are known for killing time, mindless boredom and unorthodox ideas which usually are normally to keep at the back of your head, stuff you really shouldn't think about or even pursue. Simply stupid ideas formulated from the pure boredom that ties in with being a teen.

I feel like, being a teen, is so redundant and so boring at times. Sure, we have great moments like when we drive our cars for the very first time getting that rush of pure freedom. But of course, there really isn't that much. I like to think young adulthood has a better sense of independence, being able to smoke, drink, stay out and do whatever we want to our hearts content...well _legally _at least. I mean anyone can do that stuff illegally and I feel like people my age like that sense of danger doing such mindless activities out of pure boredom.

Boredom...

_It seems to limit us, doesn't it?_

* * *

Chin dropped on to the palm of the blonde's hand. Eyes blinking slowly. From the corner of her eye she spotted a kid with his face dug into the book. Surprisingly enough, the strict teacher whose name Marron didn't bother to remember was. She kept droning on and on about inequalities and different types of functions. Beside her sat the only friend she had _in _that class; Trunks Briefs. This was mostly because they were the _only _tenth graders in that class.

The woman seemed around her late forties, hair tied back into a sleek bun with blatant gray streaks of hair. Her mouth was oddly drooped with an up-turned nose, crows feet decorating the corner of her eyes. Marron could feel the waves of boredom spill out of that woman. It's like every word she said could lull someone to sleep. The blonde's head bobbed forward before the lavender-haired teen nudged her side quickly making her switch her head around to him. "Head up Chestnut, don't want to get in trouble on the first week now do you?"

He smirked only to turn back to the lecturer before leaning a bit towards the blonde beside him, "We should have ditched with Goten." He whispered eyes looking toward the elderly looking teacher before Marron switched around to look at her only friend there. "I mean anything is better than Ms. Twist."

Oh...so that was her name. Ms. Twist, sounds a bit strange but given she looks like she's about to snap a ruler...the name seems quite appropriate. "Pfft...yeah but we gotta stay...hush Trunks." Marron whispered back, cerulean eyes steady on the teacher.

Marron for a second, thought on that teacher for a second. She seemed so brash and uptight...almost as if her entire life had seemed so stressful. Somehow Marron felt, a twinge of guilt, as if _she _were causing her this indescribable amount of stress. Her gears were grinding as usual, reminding herself that she shouldn't be focusing on the teacher's past but what she's lecturing. Somehow Marron felt as if this transitioning process doesn't seem to be going well.

Trunks leant back on his chair straightening out the white uniform polo. "Hey, I can't keep quiet I finally got someone to actually talk to in Pre-Cal." The soon-to-be CEO returned in another hushed whisper, now nudging the blonde. "I mean it's only your second day here, y'gotta get used to talking."

Marron buried her brows and leant a tad bit closer to Trunks lowering her whisper's volume, "Yeah but we're in a middle of a lecture, _hush._" She repeated, eyes tentatively switching from the teacher to the clock. Once again Trunks kept bugging her which was really, really, _really _getting on her nerves. Almost as if a vein is about to start pulsating and explode out of her brain. He didn't seem to just shut his trap for just a second.

Trunks shrugged, giving up on speaking to his friend as instead began to actually pay attention, shortly before her turned to Marron after a few quiet minutes, "But this is Algebra Two review...we should remember this stuff shouldn't we?" He asked before Ms. Twist stopped speaking, her eyes immediately switching over to the two. Trunks immediately sitting up, eyes set wide.

"Mr. Briefs!" The older teacher exclaimed, "Do you have anything more _important _to say?" The lavender-haired teen quickly lifted his shoulders, eyes sliding over to Marron. "How about you Ms. Chestnut?" The two kept quiet staring at Ms. Twist, watching her tentatively as if she were a vulture watching its prey, before hearing the bell ring and it was like heaven to the students ears. "That's it for today, remember to finish page-!" Ms. Twist was about to finish but all the students abruptly got up running out of the class before she could even finish.

Walking out of that hellish class Marron seemed to have lot's going on in her head, one reason being why did she scream at her? What did she even do? She was the one shushing Trunks the entire damned time!

Marron tailed behind Trunks before catching sight of her two other good friends; Goten and Bra, along with a few others whose name Marron didn't seem to care for. "Marronie!" Goten quickly exclaimed arm slung over her shoulder as he pulled her to his side, his knuckles digging into her scalp messing up her already messy looking bun. "You guys have Twist right, heard she's a real pain in the-" He quickly paused seeing the older woman pass by, somewhat oblivious to the students before her.

Trunks snorted nudging Goten's side, "Nice job genius you almost got in trouble with Satan _herself_." Such remark caused the teens to erupt in laughter, Marron's being the quietest. the group continued to walk down to the lunch area, which Marron has yet to see being she came extremely late the day before.

"Ugh!" Bra groaned which made Marron's head turn just a bit, "These uniforms...I hate them." Marron grinned to herself, classic Bra, always having fashion as her main priority.

"Haven't heard that everyday for the past _three weeks._" Goten and Trunks both said simultaneously which immediately caused them to laugh again. Bra only growled her arms folded over her chest looking down at the dirty school floor.

"Harr-Harr, you guys don't care but us girl's have to wear _plain white polos _with _Khaki's..._seriously Gohan said when he came here he didn't have to wear uniforms." Bra complained, her arms folded over her chest. "_This is so unfair." _both Goten and Trunks said along with Bra which immediately triggered the bluenette to angrily storm beside Marron. True once more, Gohan had told many stories about his adventures in Orange Star High specifically field trips and the teachers...all sorts of stuff like that.

The blonde simply looked between the two taller boys between her, then awkwardly looked down. She didn't like the feeling of being socially inept, and she most definitely didn't like how it came across as an endearing trait. This was an actual problem, not being to socialize normally. So when people tell her "Aw, that's cute." You'll be sure as HFIL that she's ticked. "Um...Guys, where exactly _is _the lunch room?" The blonde asked.

Trunks and Bra's eyes both widened, "Why would you want to eat lunch _here_?" Bra asked, peering over the shorter blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, um, I just thought we had to..." Marron paused eyes quickly scanning the large area that was the lunch room. "...Eat here." She mumbled. It was a damned mess...tables scattered everywhere food splattered on the floor papers everywhere...what even was this?! A place for pigs to eat, certainly no normal human could have made such a mess!

Goten laughed once more, nudging Trunks' shoulder, "Hear that?" Goten asked, "She wants to eat _here_." Goten continued to chuckle along with Trunks, "She obviously doesn't know what these people try to give us." Bra slapped Goten's shoulder, with a loud 'Tsk' escaping out of her mouth.

"Give her a break!" Bra exclaimed as to which Marron returned a gracious smile, "C'mon, let's get in line...if she doesn't like it then we'll do what we always do, _okay?_" Bra simply said shrugging Goten and Trunks' arms off of the blonde and pushing her softly towards the line.

"_Uh-_Bra..." Marron quickly stammered eyes cavorting around to the other students who stared before returning to their meals. Marron wasn't particularly fond of eating around a crowded room, nor was she used to wait in a long line to have food served.

Bra simply chuckled before stopping the pushing once she got to the last kid in line; Whom to Marron was giant...and smelled an awful lot like cheese and sweat. Trunks and Goten followed behind the two girl's, eyes somewhat unamused and hung low. The blonde smiled nervously as the line began to move up and she followed, overhearing conversations of people she didn't know, looking around and directly at other's faces. It seems to have become a regular habit of hers to scan things before she dare even get close to it.

Marron looked at the lunch at her display, and simply squinted her eyes at it. The food...not only looked unappealing...it smelled unappealing. Like it was all made in a all-in-one pre-heat can. The pure disgust of the blatantly terrible looking food made Marron sick to the core. Why exactly did people believe this food was good for kids. Sure an apple or a cup of grapes were healthy, but _what's with the terrible looking meat? _It's as if someone severed a cow and shoved the remnants into a can.

Turning her heel, her face seemed pale as her cerulean eyes bounced from Bra, to Goten and finally Trunks. "We told you." The three said in unison before Goten and Trunks snatched Marron's arms dragging her out of the lunch room as Bra walked behind the trio. "Y'know dragging her out is a bit extreme." Bra mumbled behind the three.

Marron began to look around a tad bit desperately as Goten and Trunks continued to pull her out of the lunch room. "Uh...guys where are we goin-"

Goten laughed on before looking over to Trunks, "Stop being such a worry-wart, we're gonna go eat some _real _food." Marron sighed in defeat as she watched the now empty hallways her eyes annoyed and lowly set thinking to herself:

_"This better be good."_

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me for the delay, it's been a while and my work was deleted through various incidents. I finally decided to quit being a lazy bum and actually continue the story. I hope you all truly enjoyed and that it's living up to your expectations thus far.

**Review Responses:**

**IrationalFear**: I do believe I've read that story, the one with Marron existing in the Mirai timeline, quite interesting. I tried to keep her in character through what the main sources have given me, which in fact includes her materialistic side. I'm glad you think the same way I do because I truly believe that this is the way Marron would be if she was a bigger character given she lived separated from modern day society. Though of course the story won't only be focusing on her parents and family but friends too as I am going to try to capture all of her colors and display them to the best of my ability. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Teelee-Sensei: **My-Oh-My your review actually caught me by surprise! I'm really glad you liked it I did work pretty hard on it. The possibilities of this story will not be limited you can count on that, of course there will be some light humor throughout Marron transitioning to public school pretty sure that's gonna come to light real soon in the next few chapters...hehe. I'm honestly going to try my best to keep this as 'Romance' Free as possible, any romance that I add to this isn't going to be all suffocatingly in-your-face cause It doesn't help capture the main focus, in my opinion at least. 'Bout the Cameos we already got two out of the three trust me they will _100% _ be appearing throughout the story. To answer your question by the way, Marron is in the 10th grade. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**HerosReprise: **Ah Chloe! Your reviews always make me smile, mostly by how thorough they are. Sorta dedicated a GTM Tribute, felt it was quite necessary hehe. I'm very glad you think Marron is relatable, she's quite the under-developed character so I want to make her well, relatable, quite loved rather than hated. That's sort of my goal with this story. Marron's public schooling adventures have only just started believe me that her first F is going to be a huge wham to the ego. I'm actually quite excited to embody her character, and sort of vent as if I'm actually her it's quite fun hehe. Her blog's going to be her little getaway for most cases. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Alethedinosaur: **Thank you so-so-so-so much! I'm very glad you liked it! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Again, and I know you are all very tired of hearing this from me, thank you _so _much for reading as I am working really hard on this sort of story, being it's very experimental and challenging for me. So, any tips/ways to improve are more than welcome! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
